1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an acoustic ink jet type recording apparatus (an acoustic ink jet printer).
2. Description of the Related Art
To date, as acoustic ink jet printers, ones having various structures have been known.
For example, an acoustic ink jet printer disclosed in JP-A-2001-232793 is known wherein ink is caused to be spattered from a nozzle of a recording head by a vibration, and a recording printing is carried out on recording paper.
However, with the heretofore described kind of heretofore known ink jet printer, it is necessary to replace a head unit, including the expensive recording head, in the event that the nozzle clogs, which is a factor in an increase in cost. Furthermore, an ink cartridge with a complex structure is necessary, which point is also a cause of an increase in cost.
Also, when aiming for a colorization of the printer, it is necessary to prepare a spattering oscillator, or the like, for each color, which is a cause of complicating the apparatus, and of an increase in cost.
The invention having been contrived bearing in mind this kind of circumstance, an object thereof is to obtain an ink jet printer with which a replacement of the whole head unit is unnecessary even in the event of a clogging or the like occurring in the nozzle, and with which, a simplification of the structure of the ink cartridge being possible, and furthermore, a simplification of the apparatus being achieved even when colorizing, a reduction in cost is possible.